1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a novel group of compositions. It more particularly relates to a grease composition comprising oil, hydroxy-containing soap thickener and borated epoxide, optionally containing phosphorus and sulfur moities.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
With respect to the novel compositions of this invention, no prior art is known that teaches or suggests them. However, one of the applicants herein filed applicaton Ser. No. 329,774 on Dec. 11, 1981, dealing with lubricant compositions, including greases, comprising borated epoxides in which boron is present in excess. Also, certain other forms of epoxides have been used in lubricants. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,829 describes the use of epoxidized fatty acid esters as lubricity agents in lubricating oils. U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,438 discloses lubricants containing borated epoxides. One of the lubricants is a grease and one of a host of thickeners is hydroxystearate.